


Fighting for You (REWRITE)

by Thegoblinking



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I aint like the first story, I'ma try not to give them powers, Logan and Wade are besties!, M/M, Peter is in a bad relationship with Johnny Storm, Peter was adopted, Sassy Peter, Wade has a backstory, Wade was abused, Wade's dad is still alive, all this shit got me bent, idk when tho, it was all over the place, no promises, super family, the boxes are here!, the drama is unreal, there will be a smut, this is a rewrite, tryin to make this story good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoblinking/pseuds/Thegoblinking
Summary: I wanted to rewrite Fighting for You cuz I do what I want and i thought that the story was booty. I wanted to give both Wade and Peter a good backstory instead of jumping straight into a relationship. Peter is a very sassy rich boy who has so much fashion sense that it spins your ass into some consciousness. He can look Brendon fucking Urie look like a peasant. He's also very smart and coming straight out of college.





	1. Chapter 1

Love was Never Real

 

I heard glass breaking again, making me flinch. “What the fuck Thomas!” Mom yelled. My dad is Serg. Thomas Wilson. He was in the military, but is retired. Dad is really really mean to me and Mom. Sometimes I wonder if he loves me or her. “STOP COMING HOME DRUNK ASSHOLE!” 

 

“BITCH I DO WHAT I WANT!” Dad yelled. His voice boomed like thunder throughout the house. “FUCK YOU AND WILLIAM!” 

 

“HIS NAME IS WADE!” Wow, my own Dad forgot my name. Yes, my name is Wade Winston Wilson, the kid with the bowl cut that my dad hated. “YOU CAN’T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN CHILD’S NAME! YOU’RE A PIECE OF SHIT-” I heard a slap.

 

“Mom!” I yelled, running out of my room. Mom was holding her cheek, her blonde hair covering her face. Dad was breathing heavily from anger. “Are you okay?” She pulled me into her arms and nodded, smiling. She was smiling like this a lot lately when she and my dad got into it. 

 

“I’m okay honey. Daddy and I were just wrestling and he hit Mommy too hard.” Dad smirked and walked over to me, bending down to my height. I hid a bit into my mom’s chest.

 

“No Wade, Mommy was being a whore and messing with someone other than Daddy-”

 

“Stop feeding our child with lies!” 

 

“No! Tell the boy that you were fucking other men that have been buying you clothes and earrings!” 

 

“Mom.” I whimpered. 

 

“Your father is only trying to get into your head baby.” Mom whispered. “Go back into your room.” 

 

I glared at my dad, who returned the look, but I didn’t say anything. That was my problem. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

(11 years later)

 

I looked at her casket, then back at the empty pews that only consisted of Logan and Weasel. Pops didn’t even bother to show up to his own wife’s funeral. “Mom, I swear on God I’ll do everything that you wanted me to do. I’ll join the army, I’ll get a great education, I’ll have a family with kids and a dog and a white picket fence. Everything you want me to have, everything you couldn’t give me. I love you.” I looked at the picture standing next to the casket. It was a picture of me and her on an old tan couch, she was holding a magazine, and I was reading it with her. I had my He-man action figure with me. 

 

When my dad wasn’t home, Mom and I would go to her best friend’s house, who was Logan’s mom, Mrs. Elizabeth. Just to have bonding times.

 

I remember my mom’s long blonde hair before cancer took it away from her. I inherited everything about her. Her hostile but calm attitude, the way she talked a lot, her blonde hair, blue eyes, everything. 

 

The people closed the casket and took it to bury it. “Wade, you wanna go get drinks? Just to ease the pain.” Weasel asked, sitting next to me in the pew. 

 

“My treat.” Logan piped in. Logan and I are gonna go into the Weapon X Program together and today was our last day here in Canada, so why the fuck not? 

  
“Yeah, let’s get drunk.” 


	2. On the Opposite End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's not so perfect but perfect backstory

On the Opposite End

 

My name is Peter Benjamin Parker. This is how most stories start off right, well most start off with tragedy. The only tragedy that has happened to me was that I was left outside of the Stark Tower in a box on a cold rainy night. 

 

“Tony! There’s a baby outside!” Steve Rogers, my overall perfect dad. He was like an overprotective mom. He didn’t let me go outside because of asthma or because he didn’t want me to catch a cold...or because the boys outside played too rough. 

 

From what I’ve been told, Dad picked me up out of the box and took me to a lab where my other dad, Tony Stark, the very strict dad that told me to play football and the other macho boy things, and I always got hurt; said the following,

 

“Ew! Is that a baby?” 

 

“Shut up Tony. He’s cute don’t ya think?” 

 

“I hate kids.” Pops said, SOOO nonchalant. 

 

“But I love them. And we’re married and I think we should have a family.”

 

“I’m not adopting that thing!” 

 

“You are!” 

 

“Then where is it?” Pops asked. Dad looked down and saw that there was no bundle of baby in his arms. According to Pops, I was on the ceiling giggling and crawling. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Now we come to now. I’m 22, and I’m as sassy as ever. Though my life may be perfect, there’s parts in it that aren’t. Like my relationship with Johnny Storm.

 

I fell in love with Johnny in high school. His parents had money, my parents had money, it was a match made in heaven. We dated and then he became part of the family, hell I even gave him my virginity. After that, everything went to shit.

 

“Jonothan, you and Peter talk while we talk business.” Mr. Storm said, before walking off with Pops. 

 

Johnny just stared at me the whole time. “What?” I asked, blushing. 

 

“Just looking at how cute you are. Is it a crime?” I sighed and took off my sunglasses to reveal the black eye I had. Johnny glared at me when I did. 

 

“Stare at this, bitch.”

 

“Peter-”

 

“You know Johnny, I think I look fucking awesome with this black eye. I mean, Patrick Starr who? I could make this a makeup look. Like, James Charles what? Yeah guys and gals who wanna be pretty, let your boyfriend or girlfriend punch you in the face! I mean it’s genius!” I yelled. 

 

“Shut up.” Johnny growled through clenched teeth. 

 

“What? You don’t want the world to know that Johnny Storm is a domestic abuser?!” Maybe I shouldn’t have done that, but it was worth the punch to my mouth. 

 

“See, you like pissing people off. Look what you did.” Johnny growled. “You’re gonna get it when we get home.” 

  
“Fuck you.” I growled. 


End file.
